Interpretations
by Alpacas
Summary: Meet Naruto: voted the best therapist in California. Then meet Sasuke: a man who lost his way. Facing 7 years behind bars, Sasuke must undergo one year of therapy... or else. Can Naruto help him? Can he control himself to not break the rules? SasuNaru.
1. The Therapist

**Interpretations.**  
_Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump™/TV Tokyo._

Chapter One; _The_ **Therapist**.

* * *

"Come on, Naruto. It's time to get up. You're going to be late for your session."

Said blond man stared at his lover before abruptly pulling the sheets over his head. "I'm tired, though. Please. Just a few more minutes!"

"No. You don't want to miss your first day of 'therapazing' couple's therapy."

Naruto peeked his eyes over the blankets and stared his boyfriend. "I believe that 'therapizing' isn't a word, _dear_." he said, amused.

"It is now, _sweetheart_."

Naruto burst out laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm getting up. I hope you have a quick breakfast made for me, though. I can't arrive hungry!"

"I would never allow you to do that, anyway. It's not much, and you'll have to warm it up."

"That's alright, Sai." Naruto stood from the bed and stretched. "I won't have much time to eat after I get dressed, anyway."

Sai smiled at him. "Perhaps you should go to bed a bit earlier, then. You're nearly impossible to wake up in the morning."

"Meh. I don't think that's necessary. Besides, I had to stay up later than usual last night." Naruto set the clothes he got from his drawer on the bed and began to dress.

"You don't have to. And you know it."

As Naruto pulled on his dress shirt he said, "Well, I wanted to make sure that I was prepared. I've never tried couple's therapy before. I don't want to mess up."

"You won't mess up." Sai tried to assure him. "I pretty much promise you that."

Naruto eyed him. "You can't say that. You _do_ remember what happened last time."

Sai laughed. "Yes, very much so. But everyone has their off days Naruto."

"Well, being in the 'spotlight', I can't have any. The media fed off of it for weeks!" Naruto pointed out.

Sai sighed. "Who cares what the media thinks?"

"I don't," the blond defended, "but they don't even know the details. It was nothing like they portrayed it to be."

"It's over now. so you don't have to worry about it."

Straightening his tie, Naruto walked out into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and took out the breakfast Sai had made for him and set it in the microwave. "They're going to be watching me. They're going to be waiting for me to screw up... again."

"They are always going to be waiting. Whether it has to do with your job or not. That's what happens when you become the most anticipated and young therapist that you are." Sai went to stand behind him and pulled Naruto close. "It's what you wanted. To be a great therapist, to help people. And you have. You've helped so many. That's something that the media shouldn't ruin for you."

It was true. Naruto had wanted to help people with his profession for _years_. As soon as he was licensed, he made sure that he did the best he could, no matter who the patient was, or what they were seeing him for. At first, he had been nervous as to how the other therapists in his building would take to him, being the new guy. But as he continued to show his skill at his career, and his passion, the others had let him be.

Case after case, he would receive nothing but praise. Currently twenty-eight, Naruto had been voted the best therapist in California, making his fodder for the media. He mainly didn't let the paparazzi get to him, unless they invaded upon his personal life. Other than that, he let them think what they wanted and left them alone.

Being granted the award that he had, it made the more experienced therapists annoyed, as well as jealous. They couldn't see how a 'newbie' could withdraw all the praise out of the higher-ups as he did, when he hadn't been around nearly as long as they had. They were blind to what they didn't want to see, so ultimately, they were blind to the answer.

Regardless of the media, his fellow therapists, and the pressure he was under to continually exceed the others' expectations, he enjoyed what he did, and would endure all those influences to enjoy it if he had to.

Naruto stiffened a bit. "I... I know. But it's still hard. I don't like having someone follow me wherever I go, documenting my every move. I wouldn't be surprised if they were spying on us right now."

Sai let a mischievous grin spread on his face. "Then how about we give them something to watch?"

Naruto slowly weaseled his way out of Sai's grip, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I'm uh... going to be late. I can take the food with me."

"... Alright." Sai had said, a little dejected. "Have a good day at work. Are you staying at the office afterward?"

"Yeah." the blond said nodding. "I have to sort through some of my files. Since I transferred my Friday patient, I have to make sure that her current therapist has all her files."

"So... you're going to be home late. Again."

"Sai..." Naruto paused. This always happened when his boyfriend asked the question, 'Are you staying at the office?' "Look, I just have to transfer her files."

"It's not that. I would just like to see more of you at home."

"I'm almost _always_ home-"

"But not for me. It's either reviewing or planning with you. You honestly can't have that much to plan. With the exception of your session today, you know all of your patients. And you said yourself that you have finished your reviewing for that couple's session today."

Before he could stop himself, Naruto said, "I've been reviewing a file I got last week from the court."

"The court?"

"They want me to start seeing a new patient, which is why I had to give up my Friday one. That's why I've been so busy."

Sai turned and started walking to the living room. "Have a good day at work, Naruto. See you tonight."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto grabbed his breakfast and headed for the door. "See you."

Luckily, Naruto had arrived at his office before the couple arrived for their session. His attendance record was safe! He even had some extra time to eat.

Waffles. One of Naruto's favorites. He wasted no time in indulging. He was glad that Sai had taken the time to make him some, and felt a bit guilty that he had slept in and had missed eating with said man. They hadn't had breakfast - or dinner for that matter - together in months. In fact, it was Sai who hadn't been around.

His boyfriend had some sort of art gallery he had to get ready for, and he was hoping to get more sells than he had at the previous one. Sai was a great painter. Naruto had no doubt that he - Sai - would do extremely well. And he hadn't complained about Sai's absence, either.

That was what had set them apart, most of the time. One would have to do one thing, the other something else. Their professions allowed little time to spend together, which caused a lot of tiny arguments to sprout between them. The only problem with that was Sai had always been the one to start them.

Naruto didn't know where that had come from. He doubted that it was from insecurity - Sai knew that Naruto was with him, and that he also wasn't the kind to two-time. Naturally he'd see someone on the street that he would find attractive, even when Sai was around, but he would never dream of stooping to cheating. After all, Sai would be more than happy to oblige.

So much so, that it was the only thing he and Sai had differences about. Currently in California, gay marriage was illegal. Which meant that he and Sai could not currently 'get hitched'. Based on Naruto's morals, he couldn't really bear the thought of sleeping with someone without having such commitment. Yes, to some, marriage may be just a piece of paper, and include a ring to show off. But it was the sense of commitment that made marriage important to him. He had even waited until he was twenty-five to be kissed for the first time.

It happened when he was at college, trying to finish his schooling. He used to know Sai from Japan, when he was little. It took a few weeks for Naruto to realize that his childhood friend and his campus acquaintance were one in the same. They had took a day or two out of their weeks to meet at cafes, where they had caught up with each other. What classes they were taking, what they had been doing since they left Japan.

Of course, they had not attended the same schools. Sai had attended an art school, and was about two years in.

They were getting closer by the week, and when they decided that meeting only once or twice a week was not enough, they had exchanged phone numbers. Naruto's friends weren't blind to his sudden attraction to Sai, and wanted to take advantage of the occurrence. They would try to subtly get them together, and they had succeed in doing so once. And that one time happened to include Naruto kissing Sai for the first time.

It wasn't cheesy, and it wasn't all that predictable. In all honesty, it had been an accident. Sakura, Naruto's best friend, had managed to convince Naruto to visit Sai at his art school dorm. She assured him that his offer to him earlier on that week hadn't a hint of Sai wanting to try anything perverse. So Naruto reluctantly gave in, after hours of whining and complaining and abuse from Sakura.

It was around six o'clock when Naruto arrived at Sai's dorm, and the other was in his art studio. Some art students had them attached to their dorms, so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of trying to gain access into the main building to use theirs. Sai was putting the finishing touches on a piece he was working on for his class when Naruto had entered.

Sai seemed a tinge surprised, but had returned to painting after giving the blond a signal that he was welcome.

"Is this your art studio?" Naruto had asked.

"Yes. I am a second-year, so they were a bit easier to persuade to allow me to have this dorm. They are only about four other dorms that have studios, and all of them are occupied by upperclassmen." Said answered.

"Am I interrupting?"

Sai had smiled at him. "Not at all. I was just finishing up, anyway."

"I'll stand over here, that way I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense." Sai had then led Naruto by the hand to stand in front of Sai's now completed painting. "What do you think?"

Naruto had scanned the piece, and found himself lost in it. "It's... beautiful."

The canvas depicted a small blond child, shrouded in darkness. He had his knees hugged to his chest. His eyes were a dark, stormy blue, and tears were running down his cheeks. He was looking up at something, and his arm was stretched toward the top-right of the canvas. Naruto felt his heart drop slightly, as it reminded him of how lost and upset he had been when his father passed away. He was only nine years old.

Naruto had turned to him, his eyes swirling with unshed tears. "I don't... really understand, though. Why would you paint something like this?"

"When you had spoken of your father's passing, your grief was overwhelming. I sensed that in a way, you were still haunted by that, but not in the mourning type of way. I felt that you were still searching for something: a clue, a path, an answer. In class, we had an assignment to paint the unseen, as in paint something that others hide from the world, so that they do not display their burden to the masses. I had immediately thought of you."

Naruto had stood there for a few moments, gazing at the painting. It was amazing how something so simple could evict emotions from your heart that you had not wanted others to see. Naruto allowed some tears to escape, but didn't want to go back to wallowing. He had had enough of that type of grief. It was all too consuming for his liking.

"Sai, I don't really... know what to say. I just... don't see how you could envision that inside me, when I, myself, wasn't aware of it."

"They say that it is one of my many talents." He glanced at Naruto then, and proceeded to wipe away the others tears. "Come on, don't cry."

Naruto had allowed their eyes to lock for a few moments before looking away. "Th-thank you. For this. It really is amazing." He turned to Sai and smiled. "Really."

Sai's heart had fluttered in his chest. "I should be thanking you for the praise. I do not deserve it."

Naruto let his eyes drift to the floor for a few seconds, before looking back up at Sai and placing his hand on Sai's cheek. "In your mind, probably not. But perhaps you will believe that you deserve this."

And without saying anything more, Naruto had raised up onto his toes and close the gap between them. It was soft, innocent, and nothing like Naruto had planned his first to go. He was actually happy to realize that. This kiss, by far, had beat the one he had always dreamed of.

After that, the two were inseparable. They didn't come out and state that they were dating right away, but tested it out to make sure that it wouldn't be over in a week. Once they were sure of it, they had told Naruto's friends, who couldn't have been more happy for him. They had also commented that "it was about time".

Looking back, Naruto could say that not much had had changed since then. He and Sai had still joked around, and they had still were like best friends. But personally, Naruto could feel that their relationship was beginning to become more tense, and he knew why. Since their anniversary earlier that year, Sai had been subtly pushing for more intimacy between them. They had never gone further than kissing, with the exception of Naruto 'treating' him with his hand rather than his body.

Other than that, Naruto wasn't comfortable with going forward, especially since the two weren't married. He knew that it pissed Sai off whenever he used that line, but Naruto was persistent. And if Sai couldn't handle the fact that Naruto wasn't comfortable with it, and he still pushed it, then Naruto would have to leave, no matter how close the two have grown.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. "You may enter," he announced.

His secretary, Hyuuga Hinata, had stepped in. "Your couple is here for their session."

He nodded at her. "Thank you, Miss Hinata. You may send them in." He stood from him desk and sat in his 'working chair', directly across from the patient's couch. He made sure to grab his clipboard, and their file. He got comfortable in his seat while Hinata showed them in. They took a seat on the couch, and Naruto could immediately sense the tense air around them.

"Good afternoon," Naruto started with a smile, "I'm Dr. Uzumaki. And you are...?"

The female was the first to speak. "Yamanaka Ino."

When her partner failed to respond, she elbowed him. "Nara Shikamaru," the man stated lazily.

"It's nice to meet you two. Now, what makes you feel that you need couple's therapy?"

"We don't." Shikamaru said rudely.

Ino tsk'ed. "I think that we need this because we're not... as close as we used to be. He's been more distant lately, you know, not including me or acknowledging me like he used to."

"I see. Are you dating, engaged, married...?"

"We're dating. I would like for him to propose, but God knows that it's 'so troublesome'." She glared at her boyfriend who just sat there.

"In order for this to work, you will both need to participate equally. This can't be a 'one person does all' type thing. You need to understand that. And also, in order for me to help you, you need to allow me to. Those who don't want help can't receive it."

"Oh, I know! And we talked about committing to this. He promised that he would try."

"I believe you," Naruto told her. "For this session, I'm not going to jump right in. I want to take this time to get to know you two more, and tell you a little about myself in the process. I don't like being complete strangers with my patients."

"Aren't you like, not supposed to be our 'friend'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Technically, it's not 'being your friend'. It helps to know your interests and such for the fact that it's couple's therapy. What you're experiencing could be personality clashes, different view points, and others of the like. It helps me plan our sessions."

"So troublesome. We don't even need this, Ino."

"Yes we do! I'm tired of being ignored by you!"

"Maybe if you had kept your legs closed, we wouldn't have this problem." He retorted.

"I only slept with him because I felt neglected by YOU! Whenever I wanted you, you were always 'too tired', or it was 'too troublesome', or you 'weren't in the mood'."

"Is everything about sex with you?"

"IT'D BE NICE IF MY BOYFRIEND WOULD INDULGE ME EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE!" She shouted.

Naruto raised his hands to get their attention. "Alright guys. No need to yell, okay?"

Ino turned her gaze to the floor, embarrassed. "I'm... sorry, Dr. Uzumaki."

Naruto smiled. "Don't be. And you needn't call me 'Dr. Uzumaki'. You can call me Mr. Uzumaki, Naruto, or even Mr. Naruto." He laughed. "There's no need to be so formal." Before either one could comment, he continued, "Would you be comfortable in telling me what that argument was about?"

The woman nodded. "I... sort of... cheated on Shikamaru about five months back."

"I see." Naruto wrote the information down on his clipboard as she continued.

"I only did it because I feel neglected by him. I wanted to feel needed, and... loved. Like I was desired."

"Did you feel that way afterward?"

"N... No. I felt horrible, actually." She looked guiltily at the floor.

"Was this around the time you two had started having problems?"

"Well-"

"Actually," Shikamaru said, cutting her off, "that's one of the reasons as to why I'm not as close to her as before. I thought I could trust her to not sleep around on me, even if I was being a dick. When she would moan and groan and complain, and even ignore me, I didn't go off and get laid by someone I talked to for five minutes."

"Is her cheating on you the basis of your issues?" Naruto asked.

"It's not the only reason why. This has been going on ever since our two-year anniversary."

"At least we touched on an important factor as to why you're here." Naruto loosened his tie a little. "But let's get to the more detailed introductions. Being totally serious on the first session isn't any fun!"

Ino couldn't help but smile at the therapist. He was just so... enthusiastic. It was very refreshing. "Um, may I go first?" She asked.

"Of course!"

"Well, I already said that my name was Ino." She giggled. "I like sweets, and I'm twenty-seven years old. I'm dating this bum, and I hate alcohol. I attended about a year-and-a-half of college, but had to stop going because of financial issues." She glared at Shikamaru, prompting him to say his own.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Anyway, the name's Shikamaru. I'm also twenty-seven." He felt Ino staring at him to say more. "I smoke."

The room was quiet for a minute, before Naruto smiled again. "My name is Naruto. I'm twenty-eight. I'm also seeing someone; have been for the last three years. And to be honest, this is my first time doing couple's therapy." He laughed again. "So you'll have to forgive me."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine," Ino encouraged. She noticed that Shikamaru had glanced at her, a hint of a smile on his face. "So, what else are we doing before our remaining hour is up?"

Once the couple had left, Naruto has gathered his old Friday's patient folders and sent them on his desk. It took him about twenty-five minutes to locate her personal information to put in the file as well. Her new therapist would need it.

While locating her things, he had stumbled upon his new Friday patient's folder. He was about halfway through it. Setting the file on his desk, he stepped out of his office with his transferred patient's folder in hand. "Miss Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" She replied, trying not to stare at his smile.

"I have Miss Tuyon's file. You can send it to her new therapist if you wish."

"O-Okay. I can... do it now, unless you... needed me to do something e-else before I go."

"No, that's it." He watched as Hinata nodded at him, hesitantly taking the folder from his hand. As she began to walk away, he added, "Thank you!"

She paused in her steps, and replied, "Y-Your welcome, Dr. Uzumaki."

Naruto stepped back into his office, smiling. Hinata was one of Naruto's favorite people. She was always so nice and genuine. Her stuttering was adorable, he had to admit. It was a bit awkward working together at times, since Hinata had a small crush on him. He knew it, she knew it, but he hadn't wanted to just blow her off like a jerk.

They had talked about it, though, over coffee in the break room. He had put her down gently, so to speak, and she seemed grateful. Hinata had admitted to thinking that he was cute, and that she found him attractive. Subtly, though. She hadn't come out and said it that way.

Since then, they had been normal co-workers, and she had not let her feelings get in the way. Naruto had been trying to find ways to show her that she could feel the same around other men, that way he wouldn't feel this small twinge of guilt when he was around her. He had been noticing that she was talking to a man named Kiba, who delivered new and such to the building. He saw that the man liked her, but he assumed that Hinata was unaware.

Nonetheless, he would stay out of it, and let them grow their relationship themselves. He had no doubt in his mind that Hinata would warm up to him sooner or later, if the smiles she sent him were any indication.

Taking a seat at his desk, Naruto opened the file he had placed on his desk minutes earlier.

From what he had already reviewed, he knew that the man replacing his Friday sessions was here not because he had wanted to be, but because he had to. It was court-ordered that he attend therapy one a week for one year, or else he was going to be sentenced to prison.

There had been numerous let downs in the man's life, some events Naruto himself could even relate to. With that in mind, Naruto just hoped that having something like _that_ in common - even though the extents were different – wouldn't potentially ruin his chances of being able to take on this patient. Personally, Naruto thought that it wouldn't be a problem, as long as Naruto did his job.

Yes, he would be fine. He would have to be. Naruto began seeing his new patient that coming Friday. Just four days away. He would then see the man whose future hung by a thread, and also by Naruto's own ability. The man who came from such a noble and respected family.

The man whose name was Uchiha Sasuke.

When Naruto returned home later that night (around 7:00 PM), Sai was in the living room, watching an art show on Pay-Per-View. The blond set his coat on the dining chair, and threw his tie, along with his jacket, on his bed. He then made his way to the living room couch, and plopped down next to Sai.

"Is this that art show you've been talking about?" He asked Sai tiredly. He placed his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Sai smiled at him. "Yes. It's almost over. If you would like, I could make dinner afterward."

Naruto hummed. "You spoil me," he said gratefully. He was, indeed, very hungry.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Naruto spoke once more. "I'm sorry."

The statement made Sai look at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For not being... that great of a boyfriend."

"Naruto-"

"No," Naruto persisted. "You and I both know that I have been more concerned with work than my relationship with you. I want to apologize for that." He scooted closer to Sai. "I don't mean to neglect you. I have worked so hard to become what I am: years of school, exams, and all-nighters. I just want to work hard to make sure that I do my job right, and do it well."

"And you know that I understand that, even though I don't exactly like it."

"I know you don't. That's why... this Sunday, you should take me out to dinner." He looked up at Sai with a smile on his face.

Surprised, Sai asked, "Really? You would... allow me to treat you?"

"Mm-hmm. We haven't gone out on a date in what, five months? It's long overdue."

Sai bent his head to kiss Naruto, really happy at the blond's proposal. "I would love that."

Returning the kiss, Naruto replied, "So would I."

They let their lips meet once more, lingering for a few minutes. When Naruto pulled back, he soon realized that Sai had not had his fill. He didn't stop him, for as long as Sai kept to just kissing him, everything would be fine.

"I love you, Naruto," the painter said suddenly.

Naruto stared up at him, unsure of what to say next. "Sai..." He then sat up.

"What?"

"... Nothing." He turned back to Sai, a smile on his face once more. "I love... you, too, Sai." The blond turned his gaze to their bedroom. "I'm really tired. I think I'll head for bed."

"Alright, Naruto."

"Who said that I didn't want you to join me?" Naruto said slyly. He reached for Sai's shirt collar, gently raising the man to his feet.

"Are you implying... what I think you are?"

"Hmm. Maybe not as far as you may be thinking, but I wouldn't mind spending some 'quality' time with you."

"I would love any attention you're willing to give me."

Naruto led them to the bedroom, where he proceeded to shower Sai with all the attention he could stand.

After Naruto's Tuesday session, Hinata had informed him that an officer had requested to see him. At first, he was a little curious as to what an officer would want to speak with him about, but headed to the lobby to meet with him.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The officer asked him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"Ah, yes. I'm officer Hatake. I wanted to meet with you about your new addition," Officer Hatake stated. "Would you be more comfortable if we were to go somewhere? A cafe, perhaps?"

Thinking on it, Naruto finally replied, "Sure. There's one down the street from here."

Once they arrived at the cafe, the officer wasted no time asking him questions. "Have you looked over the file you were issued?"

"Yes," Naruto said. He paused before he asked, "I hope I don't offend you by asking, but is there a reason you wanted to see me?"

The officer smiled under his mask. "Yes, actually," he admitted. "I wanted to speak with you about Sasuke."

"Who? ... Oh! Mr. Uchiha, you mean. What about him?"

"You see... I am speaking with you on a... more personal note, you could say," Kakashi started. "There are things that you probably should know that neither the file nor Sasuke himself will tell you."

Intrigued, Naruto asked, "Like...?"

"Sasuke has had... a very strict - as well as troubled - childhood, which probably lead to most of the issues he faced, or is facing. I was hoping that perhaps I could clear some things up for you, maybe answer some questions that you may have regarding him or even his family. I'm sure they appeared in his file."

"Did you know them personally?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. I was a very close family friend. When Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, were little, I would watch them when their parents went out."

"I see."

"Now that I have revealed my purpose to you, is there anything you would like to ask?"

"You can start by explaining his childhood. I didn't read much of it in his file."

"Naturally," Kakashi said, a little amused. "The Uchihas are very secretive. You wouldn't believe how many skeletons that family has in their closet. But anyway, all Uchiha children have had strict childhoods, no matter what branch of the family they come from. Technically, they are raised with little to no childhood at all."

"... That bad?"

"Worse. Basically, they are 'trained' to be little versions of their parents. The girls get taught how to act womanly, and that their husband is their top priority. They listen to them, they obey them, they fulfill all their dirty little needs with no complaints. They are there to make their husbands look good, and nothing more."

Naruto frowned. He didn't like the fact that they were raising their women that way. He was a believer that all genders, races, religions... whatever, were all the same. It didn't change the equality that everyone shared. He also believed that women weren't lap dogs, or just some piece of eye candy for their husbands.

"Of course, being loyal didn't come without perks. They could pretty much do whatever they wanted, as long as they had fulfilled their usual chores beforehand. Once they were done teaching the children, choosing their husband's outfits and so forth, they could go out and spend their husband's money, make themselves look pretty. You'll never hear any of those women complain."

Naruto kept quiet and waited for the other to continue.

"As for the boys, they were taught the way of the business. It didn't matter to them whether or not their children had interests such as being a doctor, or maybe even a dentist. They were going to be businessmen, regardless. They had little time for friends, and while at school, their main focus was their work. That's why they seem so... secluded, and 'mysterious and handsome' to the girls." Kakashi laughed. "I remember that Sasuke would always complain to me about those so-called 'fangirls'."

"I wouldn't be able to relate," Naruto commented, amused as well.

"Sasuke never complained to anyone besides myself or his brother. He knew better than to be public about it."

"About his brother..." the blond said hesitantly. "I read some very... unnerving information about him."

"Ah, yes. I have no doubt that you would." The man sighed. "What happened to Sasuke was... devastating, when I learned of it."

"Are you referring to his busts, or what happened when he was little?"

"When he was little. Being as keen to body language and such as I am, I should have noticed. If I had, then maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"It's not wise to place grief where it doesn't belong," Naruto advised.

"I think that it does belong, at least in a way." He stared at Naruto. "But, I suppose that you are the professional."

"I'm not as great as people think. In fact, I'm still learning." Getting back on topic, Naruto said, "Would you by chance know anything about his drug busts?"

The officer nodded. "Not all the personal details, but yes. I know that he first got interested in drugs when he started dating a man named Hidan. I'm not sure if he was in your file or not."

"It didn't say they were dating, but I knew that they were somehow affiliated with one another."

"Don't ask me what Sasuke saw in him. Hidan was one of Itachi's friends. A real potty mouth. I told Sasuke that Hidan had a record, and that it wouldn't be smart to get involved with someone such as that. He told me to 'fuck off', and that he could do as he pleased."

"It must have... been a slap to your face, to say the least."

"Oh, it was," admitted Kakashi. "But I didn't resist it. I didn't fight it. And now look at where he is."

"That's where I come in, I suppose," Naruto said, smiling. "I can tell you that I haven't had someone in his situation, or even his past, but if it comforts you any, I will promise that I will give it my all."

"... I know. I can see in your eyes that you mean it." Kakashi checked his watch, then immediately stood. "I must be on my way now, Doctor Uzumaki. It's been a relief speaking with you." Without another word, the officer had left the cafe, leaving a confused Naruto in his wake.

"Well huh." Laughing he said to himself, "Man, was that guy something."

* * *

**Quick Notes:** Naruto's "laid-back" personality toward the middle and end of the shown session was there for Ino and Shikamaru to feel comfortable around him.

Also, please inform me of any grammar mistakes.  
Thank you. :)


	2. The Patient

**Interpretations.**  
_Naruto is © Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump™/TV Tokyo._

Chapter Two; _The _**Patient.  
**

* * *

Sitting there in the waiting room, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why he had been so foolish. Looking back, it almost seemed as id everyone he had met has been out to get him – wanted to ruin him, break him, deceive him. They used his on weaknesses against him, and had gained some sort of sick pleasure from doing so. Even his own family had been no different.

Growing up, Sasuke didn't have many friends, and the ones he did have were too snooty and uptight for him to get along with. Or maybe it was the fact that they were the ideal upper-class children that bothered him the most. They were the very things his own parents wished he could be.

Disappointing his parents was something Sasuke had hated doing. He was angry because he couldn't be the perfect son, even though he tried endlessly to make them proud... especially his father.

Fugaku Uchiha had to have been the most unsociable man in all of Japan. He was strict, formal, and blunt; the perfect businessman. There were very few things Fugaku was proud of. One being his business – built from the ground up and still going strong. Another was his wife, Mikoto. She was a beauty in all aspects, and was every male Uchiha's dream. The third – and last – item on that list was his eldest son, Itachi.

Itachi was no ordinary Uchiha. He had twice the smarts as the most experienced businessman did (even his own father), was extremely sufficient and the pride of his father's life. At sixteen not only did he managed to singlehanded-ly prevent the company from losing millions, he had been the only one to spot the major accounting error. Amidst all of the complicated equations and numbering, Itachi could sniff out a fault as if it were nothing, and as is it wasn't as hard as people were making it out to be.

That being said, it was common opinion that Sasuke would never amount to be a fourth of the man Itachi was. Due to that speculation, his father didn't think it was too important that he teach Sasuke about the business, since Fugaku figured that with Itachi around, there was little need for Sasuke in the business at all.

Without having to go through immense teaching lessons, Sasuke had a lot of free time. Of course, he still had home-schooling, and little time to 'go out on the town' as his mother and her friends like to put it, but he found ways to enjoy himself nonetheless. And on of the things he did that immensly pleased him was to draw.

Whether it was sketching, inking, or painting, Sasuke adored art. His uncle, Kakashi Hatake, was the only one who saw how talented Sasuke really was. Everyone else was too interested in the marvel that was Itachi to notice that Sasuke was a mini-Van Gogh, perhaps even better at the raw age of eight.

Sasuke could turn the simplest sketch into a masterpiece within hours, and when he painted the result was far greater. Kakashi would always bring the young Uchiha pictures of places he would travel to, and had traveled to, so as to ignite inspiration in him. Whenever Sasuke would need any sort of art supply, the gray-haired man would have no problem getting it for him.

He would, Kakashi admitted to himself, do and buy anything Sasuke needed, just for the chance to see him draw or paint or whatever Sasuke felt like doing art-wise. The two grew really close through Sasuke's practice, and it was as if Kakashi was Sasuke's father, and not Fugaku.

It got to a point where Sasuke would unconsciously slip and call the man his father, and all Kakashi would do was smile behind the scarf he always wore and ruffle Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was happy; not having to constantly be bombarded with the success of his brother and people's disappointing opinions of him was Sasuke ended up taking for granted, though he tried vigorously not to.

But eventually, Fugaku found a way of ending that happiness, like he always did. Unknown to Sasuke, Itachi was having doubts about being a permanent part of the business's future, and hadn't let it slip his father's notice. Not only that, but apparently, Itachi had personal choices that didn't sit well with Fugaku. No one knew that they were at the time.

So as a way of creating a Plan B – or safety net in case Itachi actually did leave the business – he decided to start preparing Sasuke for it as well, like he hadn't planned on doing at all. Sasuke was unsure how to act around his father, since Fugaku was always off and obsessing with Itachi that he had pretty much forgotten Sasuke had existed except for when dinner rolled around – and even then he may as well have been invisible. For the most part he kept quiet and followed his father's teachings. It was easy to see that Fugaku was also uncomfortable around Sasuke, and kept the lessons short and to the point.

With business lessons, home schooling, and trips to the office with Fugaku, Sasuke had little to no time to devote to art. It upset him, but he figured that making his father proud of him was the least he could do, seeming that he practically had it all growing up.

He knew that there were hundreds of kids who would eagerly take his place, so he made sure to give it his all; maybe even make his father proud of him to some degree. But he also knew that Itachi was still in the picture, and that Fugaku was still betting on the eldest taking over.

At night, Sasuke would lay awake in bed, listening to his parents argue – mainly about him, and how Fugaku could have cared less about him, and was too fixated on Itachi, as well as what Itachi's "choices" meant for the future of the company. He hated it when the argued; hated it when they would keep him up at night yelling, cursing, and on rare occasions, even screaming at one another. It was times like there when Sasuke felt truly alone.

When his parents did fight, Sasuke would normally call Kakashi in the early hours of the morning, crying for him to take him away from his home. End every time, no matter how late or how early, Kakashi would do as Sasuke wished, write the young child's parents' a note, and hold him as a comforting father would while the young boy wept.

Sasuke didn't truly understand why his parents had to fight. He didn't understand why he felt so helpless. He didn't understand why he couldn't do anything to help and make the fighting stop.

But this time, to Sasuke's dismay, Kakashi wasn't there. His father figure had left with his life partner to visit family in the States, and wouldn't be back for at least another month. There was always one other person Sasuke knew he could seek comfort from, and that was his brother. He was unsure about whether or not Itachi would appreciate being woken up early in the morning. Regardless, Sasuke crawled out of bed, making sure to emit as little noise as possible.

When he arrived at Itachi's room (which was on the other side of the estate man house, away from Sasuke and his parents' rooms), Sasuke was disappointed to find that his brother's room light was off, meaning that the man inside was asleep.

Or, so he thought.

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi's door that night, and couldn't help but get a sense of unease in the pit of his stomach. He creaked the door open enough to see inside, and he noticed that his brother's bedside candle was lit. He heard deep, ragged pants coming from inside the room. This made Sasuke's brows knit together in confusion.

_I something wrong with Aniki? _He had thought. _Is he hurting or something? _So – due to his curiosity – Sasuke opened up the door the rest of the way, and there he had seen his brother: naked, sweating, and panting.

At first, he was frozen, but when he turned to leave, Itachi had spotted him.

"Sasuke?" he had questioned.

"Yes, Aniki?" Sasuke didn't want to upset him by not answering. He averted his eyes.

"You are supposed to be in bed, little brother."

"I... I know," the youngest replied shakily. "It's just that... Mother and Father are arguing again."

Itachi glanced down at what he was holding – his mother hadn't given Sasuke specifics about them due to his age – and then looked back up at Sasuke. "Come here, little brother."

He hesitated at first, but Sasuke had eventually obeyed. He stood at the side of his brother's bed and then crawled to sit next to him. He tried not to look down, for he knew he shouldn't. His mother had taught him that those places were private.

"Do you know what I'm holding?" Itachi asked casually.

Sasuke slowly nodded. "Y-Yes. Mother said that those places were private."

"Have you ever felt one? Have you touched yours?"

Sasuke had a feeling that they shouldn't have been talking about things like that. "No, brother."

"Do you want to feel mine?"

That made Sasuke pause. He had always wondered what one felt like, and would always wonder why his mother would talk about them with her friends. He _was_ curious...

"You love me, right?" At Sasuke's nod, Itachi took his little brother's hand. "Don't shake, Sasuke. It's okay; you won't get in trouble."

At that reassurance, Sasuke let his brother guide his hand to his groin. It was warm, Sasuke noted. _It feels... all rough. Like wood or something. _In his amazement, he had forgotten that it was his brother that he held in his tiny hands.

"Wrap your hand around it... good, Sasuke. Now, move it up and down..."

The little boy did as he was told. He watched as Itachi threw his head back and groaned. This had been going on for about five minutes before Itachi stopped him. "Did I do it wrong?" the nine year old asked.

Itachi shook his head. "I want you to put it in your mouth now."

Sasuke looked up at him, confused. "My mouth?"

Itachi positioned Sasuke and held his erection in front of the little boy's face. "Like you would candy."

Eying it, Sasuke frowned. "It's big... it won't fit!"

"It will," Itachi assured.

Sasuke then shook his head. "No. I don't think we should be doing thi–"

"Sasuke," Itachi said sternly. "You told me you loved me."

"I _do_, but Aniki–"

"Put it in your mouth. _Now_."

Sasuke gulped at his brother's tone. He didn't want to make the other mad at him... so he did what he was told to do. His eyes started to water as his brother's shaft made its way into his mouth. He quickly lifted his mouth back up, whimpering, "No. I don't want to do this. It hurts."

But Itachi had none of that. He put his member back into Sasuke's mouth and all the little boy wanted to do was puke. He could feel the sides of his mouth tear a little, and then begin to sting at the friction.

It was Hell to him, and he had even tried to use his tongue to force it back out. That made Itachi pound his erection into his mouth even more. When Sasuke felt something creamy hit the back of his throat, he was ordered to swallow it.

The taste was vulgar to his taste buds, and when Itachi let him go, he had thought that the worst was over... at least, until Itachi gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He whispered, "I love you, Sasuke," before falling back limp on his bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

… And then Sasuke ran.

/

Sasuke was never quite the same after the incident with Itachi on that cold winter night. He wasn't as happy-go-lucky as he had been prior, and was more secretive and walled of as ever. Even Kakashi, who was the closest to than anyone, could hardly get Sasuke to open up. The eight-year-old just wasn't himself, and Kakashi was at a loss as to what could have happened while he was away in America.

He remembered receiving a voice mail that he checked one morning, and he was sure that it had sounded as though Sasuke was distressed. But what really confused him was why the young Uchiha sounded as though he swallowed sandpaper, when it was clear that Sasuke wasn't ill – his immune system might as well have made Sasuke sick-retardant.

What had made Sasuke call him? Why did he sound do distressed and at a loss of what to do? Of course, he tried asking Sasuke about it, but he would just stare blankly in front of him and leave the topic and question unanswered.

The impromptu father of the youngest Uchiha was worried as to what could have changed Sasuke's demeanor to this extent, and in such a short amount of time. He knew that getting answers from Sasuke himself was futile, and he didn't want to press him about things he obviously didn't want to talk about.

Was it because of his parents fighting? Had it gone too far? He couldn't be sure. One thing Kakashi was positive about, and that was making sure he found out what happened to Sasuke, and possibly why. He couldn't stand seeing the once carefree boy so shut off and secluded by his own will.

So one night, when Mikoto had personally invited him to have dinner with her family, he immediately accepted, hoping that maybe he could talk to his parents and see if perhaps they knew something about what changed Sasuke.

The dinner itself was nothing too spectacular. Itachi had stopped eating with them a couple of weeks after Kakashi returned from America, and since then has kept to himself and hadn't made contact with anyone, unless necessary. From what Kakashi gathered, Itachi was either out somewhere unknown, or locked in his room. Sasuke on the other hand continued to eat with his parents, but wasn't talkative like he used to be. He ate his meal in silence, quietly thanked his mother for the meal, say his good-nights, and retreated to his room.

When it was just Kakashi, Mikoto, and Fugaku at the dinner table, Kakashi couldn't have been presented a better time to start prodding. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask, Mikoto had seemed to beat him to it.

"I thank you for taking time out of your night to come eat with us," she started, trying to be polite. "I never did ask how you and Iruka were doing. How was your trip?"

"It was fine," he answered calmly, just wanting to get to the root of his visit. "Iruka and I had an enjoyable stay in the States. It was good to see my family again."

She nodded, obviously bothered by something she wanted to say, but didn't know how to say it. "The thing is... Sasuke hasn't been acting himself for a few months now, and it's starting to worry me. He acts like a completely different person, and this behavior just came out of nowhere."

The gray-haired man nodded, agreeing. "I've noticed that as well. I was actually hoping that we could talk about this, seeming that it _is_unlike Sasuke to be acting like this. It's gotten me questioning what may have brought it about." Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Fugaku's gaze on him had narrowed.

"Well I- that's what I was hoping you could tell me," Mikoto said, a little disappointed. "Even we don't know. He hasn't been as bright as he was before, or even eager to take up his hobbies. He just goes about his day doing what is needed, then just stays in his room, away from everyone."

Kakashi put his hand on his chin. "Something just doesn't sit right with me about all of this," he said slowly. "He was perfectly fine one moment, and then the next I see him he is this gloomy secluded child, someone the exact opposite of who he used to be, and what he used to act like." _Not to mention that voice mail_, he thought to himself.

Fugaku, who had stayed quiet, finally spoke up. His voice held an icy edge that Kakashi didn't care too much for. "What exactly are you beginning to imply? That what has changed his behavior has something to do with us?"

"Now I didn't say that." Kakashi was sure to be careful with his words. "It's just that there have been numerous times when Sasuke has told me that he's not exactly happy, even before his mood change. A possibility could be that he just got tired of it and stopped trying to act like it doesn't affect him."

"Just _what _doesn't affect him?" Fugaku's tone raised in defense. "If you are implying what I think you are, then you are mistaken, as well as disrespecting my parenting and my home."

Kakashi resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. He didn't exactly care for Fugaku – in fact he'd go so far as to say he didn't like the man, and that went both ways. To choose one child and act like another doesn't exist just didn't seem right to Kakashi. Fugaku was lucky to even have such talented sons, one who had a remarkable talent in the arts that Fugaku wasn't even aware of. "I'm sorry if you feel that's what I was implying; I'm not really implying anything. I just want to find out why Sasuke is acting the way he is – it pains me to see him act like someone I know he's not."

"As much as we appreciate your concern, whatever it is that it bothering Sasuke, we will handle it. This is a family issue, and will stay and be handled like a family issue. I'm sure that whatever petty incident is bothering him, he'll get over." Fugaku didn't seem too amused that Kakashi was prodding; maybe it was because he knew that Kakashi knew that they weren't being very secretive with his and his wife's fights. Maybe it was because he was taking it as an insult to his parenting, which Kakashi would find funny, seeming as how Fugaku wasn't involved with Sasuke growing up at all.

"I care for Sasuke," Kakashi said seriously. "I care for him as if he were my own, and he means a lot to me. So seeing him so down and depressed like this is something I can't stand. Now, you may not see how big of a problem this is, but I do. Whatever changed him must have been serious, or else the result wouldn't be what we are facing now."

Abruptly, Fugaku rose from his chair, the legs screeching against the hard-wood floor. "Sasuke is _my_son, so I think I can discern how big of an issue this is for myself. He's an Uchiha, and he'll get over it. If not, what good is he in the real world if he can't man-up and deal with his own problems?" Without another word, he left the table, and the slamming of a door could be heard a few moments later.

The air between both Mikoto and Kakashi was tense, yet gloomy. "I don't mean any disrespect," Kakashi said softly. "I just... I love him, you see? He is such a bright boy, and is just so talented. I have never seen him like this, and want to try and fix what is causing him this pain."

"I understand, but you must also see it from our point of view. As Fugaku said, Sasuke is _our _son, so we'll handle it the best way we can. We were just hoping that you would have some insight, since you are close."

He wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation, and Kakashi knew it. So instead of arguing it out further, he simply nodded. "Thank you for the invite, the dinner was lovely."

"Don't mention it. Regardless of how Fugaku may be acting, you are always welcome here; you and Iruka both."

Before Kakashi got up to leave, he turned to her one last time, remembering something. "If it isn't too much trouble, do you think that I can drop by Sasuke's room before I leave? I have something I would like to give him."

Mikoto hesitated, but allowed him nonetheless. When he made it to Sasuke's room, he gently knocked on the door, and frowned when he was met with silence. "Sasuke?" He said, hoping to get some sort of response. When he got none, he continued, "Now, I know you aren't sleeping. You were never one to sleep before 10pm."

He reached into his jacket front pocket, pulling out pictures he had taken during his trip. "I brought some pictures for you," he said. "I can see that you want to be left alone for now, so I'll just slip them under your door." Doing so, he straightened back up. "Sasuke... whatever happened, I want you to know that you are welcome to stay with me whenever you feel that you need to. You are..." he paused, making sure no one was listening in, "you might as well be my son, and I see you as it. All I want for you is to be happy, and not down."

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, I guess that about does it for me. I'll see you later." Just when he turned around to leave, he heard the door to Sasuke's room crack a little. He turned around to see Sasuke half in the hall and half in his room, the pictures in hand. His eyes were so dull, and his tone so flat. It was as though he was a completely different person, and the Sasuke he knew didn't exist.

It was too much to watch and bare. Sasuke was just an innocent eight-year-old who shouldn't have a care in the world right now. It broke his heart.

"Thank you, for what you said," Sasuke told him. "I don't think relocating would make much of a difference, whether it's a night or a week, or a month. It's not something I can run from."

"What isn't, Sasuke?" He asked softly.

Sasuke just shook his head. "No one will do anything. I'm just little Sasuke, who can't even bee seen past Ita-" He stopped abruptly. "... Who can't even be seen past _his_shadow."

Kakashi noticed the hesitance in the name that was spat with such malice and hate, but didn't say anything. He was lucky Sasuke was even telling him about it in the first place, let alone wanting to ask him more questions about something he seemed to want to forget. Cautiously, he walked toward Sasuke, and the young boy flinched as Kakashi held him in his arms. "You're a good kid, Sasuke. It makes me happy to know that I can consider you as my son, biological or not. Whatever this is, I know you'll come to me if you need to, and I'll always be here." He let go of the young boy, and turned to leave. "Enjoy the pictures," he said with a smile.

And just like that he was gone.

/

Sasuke sat in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before he started to get irritated. Wasn't that so-called therapist of his supposed to be on time so they could get these useless two hours done and over with? Of course, it was about ten minutes before two – when his session officially started – but he figured getting there a bit early would hurt much, but to his dismay his therapist wasn't even in yet.

He gave a quick look around the room, and a woman – who was his therapist's secretary – cause his eye. She smiled apologetically and said, "Normally he isn't late for his a-appointments," she said softly. "I-I'm sure he'll be here any moment."

Sasuke let his gaze linger before turning away and deciding to stare at something else. He didn't like the waiting, mainly because it gave him time to things about all the wrong things he had done in his past, among other incidents he didn't care thinking about, as well as people he wished he could just forget.

It was about another two minutes after that when a blond, young man elegantly bolted from the elevator. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Hinata," the man said, somewhat breathless. It sort of irked Sasuke that he was apologizing to her rather than him, but just sat back and didn't comment. Obviously the blond hadn't noticed him yet. "I stopped by the cafe for a quick coffee, but it was more packed than I thought is was."

The woman nodded. "Well, you aren't l-late, if you are w-worrying about that."

A look of relief flooded the young man's features. "Great! I was hoping I'd get here on time. So is he here yet?"

"Y-Yes, he's actually sitting o-over there." She pointed in his direction, and within seconds he was met with a pair of the most breathtaking blue eyes he had ever seen. He made sure to keep his face emotionless, but he would be lying if he said that the brighter-than-the-sun grin he received didn't stir what he refused to call butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"So you're Mr. Uchiha!" The therapist said happily. "I'm Naruto, it's great to finally meet you!"

"Hn." Sasuke slowly stood and saw that 'Naruto' had outstretched his hand. He stared at it for a second before lifting his gaze to Naruto's.

Naruto sheepishly withdrew his hand and used it to scratch the back of his head with a nervous smile. "Ahaha, well, if you would like, we could head on over to my office, and get this started!"

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed. The room itself was nothing too spectacular, and it was extremely modest. The blond's awards were in a glass cabinet in the corner of the room behind his desk, and a couple were framed on the walls – most likely his most treasured. They were settle, and almost blended into the rest of the office. There were three picture frames on the desk, but Sasuke couldn't see the front to see what they were of.

In front of the desk was a medium-sized chair that looked extremely comfortable, and in front of that was a small loveseat that looked to be the same make of the chair. Naruto walked over to his desk, picking up a clipboard and pen, then moved to sit in the chair.

"If you would like, you can take a seat on the loveseat." Naruto said, smiling.

Sasuke slowly sat down in the middle of the couch, keeping their gazes locked. "I hope you're not expecting that I'm going to be some tremendous breakthrough," he said evenly. "I don't want to be here, let alone say anything to you like it would matter."

Naruto's smile didn't falter. "Well, I hope that will change as we do more of these sessions. I never expect people to just start unloading their life stories on the first day."

"Hn."

"But," Naruto said seriously, but keeping his tone light, "you do realize that we have to have some sort of progress before your year is up, or else you'll be sentenced regardless of attending sessions for the year."

"As if I don't know that. It's not like you actually want to help me. All I could possibly be to you is another step closer to an award or some other shit." Sasuke knew he was being vulgar, and quite possibly a little over the top, but the whole situation irritated him to no end, since the first time they had told him about it. "What could I possibly gain by talking to you about anything?"

At this Naruto's smiled dropped into a somewhat sad downwards turn of his lips. "I can see where you'd think that, but I truly do want to help you."

"Right. Just like everyone else who said they ever wanted to help me. What makes you think I'd see you as anything other than those who gave me that same empty promise?"

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Sasuke could tell that his actions and words were dampening the blond's once cheerful and enthusiastic mood, but for some reason, the words were slipping out before he could stop them. He couldn't count how many times people have told him how all they wanted to do was help, to get him to open up and fight _with_him to get over his problems. He found it funny how every single time he let someone in and confided in them they ended up stabbing him in the back, in more ways than one. The most severe being the one person he thought he could trust, but ending up ruining his life, possibly beyond repair.

Naruto smiled again. "Hey, I'm not forcing you to do or say anything," he said. "If you want, we don't even have to touch on anything you don't want to." He crossed on leg over the other, in an attempt to get comfortable. "We can even start off with the bare basics."

"Hn."

"So I guess that means I'll go first!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Alright so... my name Naruto Uzumaki! I'm 28 years old; turning 29 in October. My favorite food is ramen, although my boyfriend wishes I wouldn't eat as much of it as I do."

So, he had a boyfriend. Interesting. Sasuke smirked. "So you like men."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, but he quickly regained his composure. "Ah, well, I prefer men, but women are okay too – ah, I don't think this is exactly appropriate to be discussing, haha."

"And why's that? We're just getting to know each other a bit, right?" His tone held a hit of amusement.

"I mean, as far as you being my patient goes. Talking about my sexuality and so forth isn't exactly a topic we should be focusing on."

"I see. Does it go against some sort of code you therapists have?"

"Sort of," the blond said chuckling.

"Hm, then I guess talking about my sexuality would go against the rules?"

"Well I mean if you want, I can't really stop you –"

"I guess there's not really a point," Sasuke said teasingly, "since you must already know, judging from the paperwork I'm sure they gave you. A folder of all of my dirty little secrets for your reviewing pleasure. So you see," he continued, "I don't even _have_ to 'open up' to you, because you already _know_everything I could possibly have to say."

"I do have a folder, yes, but it's bare basics information I can use to decide what to talk about and what needs to be touched on, nothing more. I prefer people to tell me the detailed specifics if they so choose, not by me having to resort to reading a folder."

Sasuke sat back on the couch. For some reason, he knew that Naruto was being sincere and genuine. What he couldn't get was why, and how. Either way, he couldn't trust him. Wouldn't trust him. He had let himself be conned by so many people that he just wasn't going to risk it anymore.

He let out an annoyed "Whatever." before the session continued in an awkward and tense atmosphere.

* * *

**Note:** Sasuke should have been 8 throughout the entire first half of the chapter. If you see that it is stated otherwise, please let me know so I can fix it to avoid confusion.


End file.
